Angel In Balck
by Alexxx447
Summary: A group of kids with supernatural gifts face one of their biggest challenges yet.. with a romance blossoming


ANGEL in BLACK 

BY ALEXANDRA HUGHSON

AGED 14

FOR Aimee WALKER

Inspired BY Harriet McLeish

BASED UPON THE Stories BT JAMES PATTERSON AND Stephanie MEYER =] =)

CHAPTER 1 - TYLER

I sat on the roof my legs swinging over the side. The cold night air on my feathers. My fists clenched. Anger and hatred swept over me. I did not know what was the matter with me I just felt so depressed!

Im sorry to say that I wanted to end it all. All I had to do was jump. I stood up and I had my fists by my side. I breathed in and out slowly… I kept my eyes closed and leapt into the air.

I was falling through the air and the adrenalin was amazing! Finally I came back to my scenes and snapped open my Wings and gilded my way back to where the gang where waiting on me.

When I was safety back with the gang. A rather worried looking Nick met me. I stared at him.

"You were gone for an awful long time," he said in a dry voice.

"Yeah I know I was thinking about stuff" I replied.

"What were you thinking about?" he aked inoccently.

I looked over at the kids, they were all sound asleep. Kayla, Jamie,Liam and Roxy were all sound asleep. They looked peaceful.

My name is Tyler. I am 17 years old. im well... im.... half bird I guess you could say as I have to massive white and brown Wings.I dont wanna go into to much detail about them just yet

but to put it in a short version im a freak.

Nick is 18 years old. He doesn't have Wings, he is a vampire. He isnt just a vampire he is my best friend.

Jamie is a girl excpet I think that she should have been born a boy. She escaped from her evil step father and his evil pack. She hates him.

Roxy is seven and she is pretty much normal except she can do something no other seven year olds can do. She can read minds.

Kayla is eight, she can be pretty quiet and this is ushally when she is trying to focus. Kayla can move things with her mind. Sometimes this can give her exteme sore heads.

Liam is my little brother. He too has Wings except his are large and black as night.

"what were you thinking about?" Nick asked me again.

"I dont know." I lied.

"Tyler you know I know you better than that" laughed Nick.

I looked back over at the kids and then I looked at Nick.

"I was thinking about the kids" I said and this time I was telling the truth.

"What about the kids?"

"Do you think I do enough to keep them safe?"

A look of shock appeared on Nicks face after I said that.

"Tyler you look after the kids fine, its not like your their mom for gods sake"

That hurt but it made scense. I though of all the kids as my sons and daughters even Liam who was my brother.

"What was it like there being all the way at the top?" Nick asked looking at the sky blankly.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

" you wanted to jump didn't you?" he said sounding hurt.

"Nick, im under alot of stress, im brining up four kids and im only 17 and.... and...." I didn't go on after that because I started crying like a baby.

Nick put his arm round me and let me cry into his shoulder.

"Tyler, I know things are hard and I know you must be stressed, yes things get difficult. and yes we are all freaks but if you did jump and you did die how would you expect us to go on without you?"

he sighed" you know sometimes your such a dumbass"

I laughed at that. That was one of the things I loved about Nick, he always made us laugh when we didn't want to.

" okay no more craziness" I promised. Then I lay down on my back and closed my eyes it had been one of those days. I did notice before I went to sleep that Nick was picking at his fangs again. He really was ashamed of them.

I woke up early to realise that Liam was gone!! A cold sweat grew on my forehead, I was finding it difficult to breath. This was not like him. Where was he? I shot up into the sky to get a better view, I could see him I stared to panic. My baby brother had disappeared.

"Tyler what are you doing?" came from below me. I looked down. Liam was there looking at me. I swooped down. I grabbed him and gave him a hug.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Liam... do you hear me... never again!" I was crying with relife.

"I wont" said Liam hugging me back. I had frightened him.

When all the hugging stopped the rest of the gang had woke up.

"Tyler why were you crying?" asked Roxy giving me her usual hug of the morning

"Morning Roxy... oh never mind that" I said reasuringly.

it was a cold winters morning. Nick made us a fire and we all gathered round it. Liam had gone to get berries for us before I'd tried to hug him to death.

We all ate the berries in silence.

I glanced up Jamie wasn't eating she was looking at the ground. Her face was whiter than usual and her wolf like fangs were shining brightly. She glanced up.

"What?" she asked looking at me.

"what's the matter J?" I asked.

"Nothing" she replied sharply

"Liar" added Roxy she had obviously read her mind.

"Roxy you butt out!"

"Hey don't you talk to her like that." added Liam.

I snapped. "Will everyone just shut up!" All of the yelling kids sat still and in complete silence.

Jamie stood up and threw her remaining berries into the fire and stormed away sitting on a log Nick stood up.

"No ill go" I said and I got to my feet and walked slowly over towards Jamie.

I sat down beside her. She had watery eyes and her fists

"All right J are we gonna do this the hard way or the easy way?" I asked looking at her. She didn't look at me she just kept looking forward.

"J whatever it is you know you can tell me" I said and I put my hand on her shoulder. She was cold. Almost icy.

She waited a few moment and then she said:-" I'm goign to be 13 tomorrow" she sighed.

"Well maybe we can do something for your birthday?" I said

"NO! im going to be 13 which means im going to be a werewolf," she looked at me with her big green eyes- that were now filled with tears.

" So what does that mean exactly?" I asked sounding dumb

"it means...... im becoming one of them."

By this she ment her step-father and the pack. They had killed many people including Jamies mom and dad. She hated his black guts and when you looked in her eyes

you could see that she wanted to avenge her dead parents.

"No it doesn't you not like them J, your one of us, your nothing like them" I said firmly but Jamie looked at me as if she didn't belive me,

"What if I turn evil or something? What about Nick?"

"What about Nick?"

"what's the one thing that can kill a vampire and what's the one thing that can kill a werewolf?"

"Each other!" I said finally understanding. She thought that she was going to hurt Nick.

Nick was like a big brother to all the kids but Jamie had always looked up to him more than all the rest.

"J you not gonna turn evil and your not gonna hurt Nick" I said

"How do you know?"

"Because, im always right" I laughed.

She smiled and I gave her a hug and then we went and sat with the rest of the group.

Kayla was sharing her berries with Jamie. I smiled at that. Okay.. maybe we wern't perfect... but we were doing all okay ... right?

Roxy came up at sat on my knee "Tyler you look after us just fine!" she said and gave me a hug.

its weird knowing that she can mind read.

CHAPTER 2 THE NIGHTMARE.

I just couldn't sleep. No matter what I done... I just couldn't sleep. I decided to streach my Wings but before I got up I could hear someone crying in there sleep.

I looked round to see that it was Kayla.

She was lying on the ground and she looked like she was having a fit or something. I Screamed,,,, "Nick"

Nick came over and looked at Kayla and then he had the same expression on his face as the one if did. I didn't know what to do I was terrified.

As I looked at Kayla I could feel the tears well up in my eyes.

Nick picked her up and she wriggled and kicked but her eyes were still closed.

"Nick do something!" I yelled

"ill have to bite her!" Nick said looking at me and the at Kayla. He dragged his teeth across Kayla's hand and to my reilfe she opened her eyes.

"Kayla hunnie are you okay?" I asked looking at her

She leapt into my arm:- " there coming!" she wailed.

Nick and I looked at each other. I looked back at Kayla.

"Kayla hunny who is coming?" I asked drying her face with my fingers.

"The pack!"

I froze,. impossible. They can't be. I looked at Nick and he was looking at Kayla in astonishment.

"No Kayla hunnie... there not coming, You just had a bad dream. They are not coming."

After she finally went back to sleep I looked at Nick but he spoke first.

"You don't think she could be right do you?" he asked.

"No she was just having a NIGHTMARE."

"Tyler, Kayla isn't exactly a normal little girl, she could be right."

"What if she is right? have you heard yourself? She just had a nightmare... no big deal"

"for Jamies sake you better be right."

I finally managed to go to sleep. Except now I was having my own NIGHTMARE! I was watching Jamie and Nick fighting.. worse... they were fighting to the death.

I saw Nick lying lifelessly on the ground, two shadows fell over him. it was Jamie and her step Father- SUDDENLY- I woke up it was daylight.

Jamie was already awake. She was sitting on the log again. I walked over to her.

"Happy Birthday J" I said giving her a hug. She was tense.

"Thanks" she said she sounded sad and upset.

I didn't have to ask her what was the matter I already knew, she was now going to be a werewolf. I decided not to tell her about Kayla. it was better not to worry her.

All day I thought about Kayla. Nick had a point. Kayla wasn't exactly a normal little girl and lets face it... this family wasn't "normal" so you never know.

I was hoping it was just a NIGHTMARE.

When Kayla woke up she barley spoke. She looked at me. She looked so different.. she was whiter than usual... and she want her usual happy self.

She looked so different.

Nick looked at me. I didn't like the look he had on his face. He looked agitated. He kept mumbling something under his breath.

I looked at Kayla. She just sat looking into space. Jamie was pretty quiet herself.

I looked at Nick.

" A word!" I said pulling him over towards a tree.

"What?" he asked anooyed.

"What are we going to do about Kayla and Jamie?" I asked

"What do you mean what are we going to do?" he said " what can we do?" his fists at his sides.

"Well what about Jamie she is all freaked out about becoming a werewolf" I said looking at him. He was still looking at agitated.

"Nick are you okay?" I asked still looking at him.

"Yeah why?" he said dryly.

"Your acting strange"

"No im not!" he protested.

Liam came running over at that point.

"Tyler... its Jamie she ... she left!" he said sounding scared.

"Left? Where did she go?" I asked alarmed.

"Ask Roxy she read her mind!"

"why the hell does nothing go right for this family?" I yelled.

I ran over to Roxy. She was crying.

"Roxy where is she?" Nick asked looking at her. Roxy's big blue eyes filled with more tears she looked at Nick and then she looked at me.

"She is scared" Roxy breathed heavily trying not to cry again. " she is scared about Nick"

Nick looked at me.

"What about me?" asked Nick.

I hadn't told him about Jamie being scared to death about killing him. I thought I had made her see scense.

"Tyler what did Jamie say about me?" Nick asked looking at me with massive eyes.

"She.... she was worried that she would have hurt you." I said waiting on his reaction. He looked hurt and worried.

"I thought something was up with her!" shouted Nick. " you should have spoke to her!"

I was shocked.

"OH MY GOD! You know for a fact that I did speak to her about it!" I yelled back at him.

"Well you clearly messed that up! Which Doesn't suprise me since your such an idiot and always running off trying to kill your self!" Screamed Nick.

As soon as he saw the look on my face I knew that he regreted what he had just screamed at me.

I felt like someone had smacked me over the head with a metal bar. I didn't think he realised just how much he hurt me.

"Tyler,,, im so sorry!" started Nick but I cut him off..

".. Whatever.. im going to take to the sky to see if I can see her she cant have went that far. Watch the kids.... they will be safer with you!!!" I said and I shot up into the sky.

I was trying not to cry. I had to focus. I had to find Jamie. I could hear Nicks words ringing in my ears. I grew more angry.

I couldn't believe That's he had just hurt me that much on such a low level. I seen something move below me! I thought it might have been Jamie so I swooped down rapidly. With the luck I had ofcource it wasn't her, I finally decided that I was going to go back and tell the gang not to wait on me that I was going to find Jamie alone.

When I got back all the younger kids ran over to me and I wrapped my arms round them all not knowing how to let go. I was scared. I couldn't believe Jamie was gone.

Even at the thought of her made my heart beat faster, I had to find her.

"Any luck?" asked Nick his eyes wide.

"No. I couldn't find her but then again I always mess everything up." I said coldly. Nick looked guilty.

For once I didn't care! He hurt me to badly this time! I will always remember that!

"Tyler..." started Nick again but I cut him off.

"im going to look for her myself. Alone." everyone looked at me including Nick.

"Tyler if you go we all go!" yelled Liam.

"Not this time Liam. But I will come back as soon as I find her!" I promised,

I let go of all the kids and walked slowly and coldly past Nick. I walked over to the log the J had sat on the day before and I started to think.

The forest had been out home for 2 years. its were we stayed out of the humans way. We had made shelter and we had food. When things were hard we didn't care beacuse we had each other and That's all that mattered.

I knew that even if I didn't come back, the kids would be safe with Nick. I was thinking all this when a cold hand touched my shoulder.

I turned to see Nick. He had that look on his face. They look that was as if to say... " YOU KNOW I CAN MAKE YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND"

"Don't even start im going and your not gonna stop me Nick! so get that thought right out your head!" I said and moved his hand.

"im not getting you to change your mind but were all coming with you Tyler." he said calmly.

"No your not! Your all staying here and are going to stay hidden!" I said sharply.

"Tyler we are all a family & we al are sticking together."

"No!, im not gonna let you, if anyone else in this family got hurt I swear!..."

"Hey,,, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Well im such a idiot and I MESS EVERYTHING UP" I said sounding hurt and upset.

"For god sake I didn't mean what I said I was just upset about Jamie being missing."

"it still hurt!" I yelled.

"you know that I would never say anything like that to purposely hurt anyone in this family" he yelled back.

A branch suddenly came flying past us. We both stopped yelling at each other and looked round to see it had been Kayla. Everyone looked at her.

"STOP Yelling!" she yelled and everyone looked at her.

"if Tyler goes then we all go!"

She had always hated it when we argued. I looked at the large branch that Kayla had moved. it was not obvious... she had moved it with her mind. I don't think id ever seen her move anything so big before and I hoped that she want going to get a head ache.

"Kayla, we're sorry for yelling" said Nick in a soothing tone.

"Hey Kayla since when could you move syuff that big?" asked Liam looking that branch that was inched away from me and Nick.

"I don't know I just felt so angry when Tyler and Nick were yelling and it just kind of happened... I guess" she laughed sweetly.

I turned and looked at Nick.

"I'm still going ALONE to look for J!" I said under my breath.

"Tyler ,, your not going without us!... why do you have to disagree all the time just accept it !" he said under his breath quiet enough for me to hear him and I could tell by his voice that he was agitated.

"Nick..... okay fine! but if anything happens to anyone to the kids... then im gonna say I told you so!" I said just giving up.

I didn't care anymore... I just wanted to get Jamie back.

CHAPTER 3 - ANOTHER NIGHTMARE!!

We all decided to leave the next morning. it was gonna be hard to fit in with the human. I means I can hide me and Liam's Wings no problem. Nick looks like every other pale skinned teenager.

I warned Kayla and Roxy that I didn't want any funny business. it was hard to believe that we were actually leaving the forest. it had been our home for years.

I woke to notice that Nick was still awake. it was still the middle of the night. I had noticed recently that Nick didn't really sleep he just closed his eyes from time to time. He was lying back against a tree looking at the sky. The sky was full of stars. I went over to him.

"Hey what's up?" I asked yawning.

"Hey nothing.. why?" he said looking at me.

"How come your not asleep?" I asked looking at him.

"I never sleep stupid, I'm a vampire remember" he said and then he looked at the sky again.

I sighed. Sometimes I could really slap him. Sometimes I really could. I looked up into the starry night sky and fell back onto the grass.

"How come your not asleep?" he asked looking at me with an emotionless face.

"something just Doesn't feel right" I confessed. " I think its because Jamie isn't here."

"Yeah I miss her too" Nick sighed. "We'll get her back, she'll be back when she is hungry."

I suddenly realised that Nick hadn't eaten. I figured that this is why he was always so agitated.

"Dude... when was the last time you ate?"

"Uhm...I don't know when did we have those leftover berries?" he was avoiding the question. He knew exactly what I was asking him.

"Nick.... you know what I mean." I said looking into his sky blue eyes.

He sniffed and turned to me.

"A week ago." he admitted. "Maybe longer than that." he looked back up into the sky.

"Your gonna have to eat soon" I said. " your growing more and more agitated."

"I can last a week or so and then I'll have to feed again." he said coldly.

I lied back once again and closed my eyes. I had no energy left but I was still not able to go to sleep.

"So you've never slept in your whole life?" I asked.

"Nope" he said sounding run down.

"Wow there is so much I didn't know about you!!"

He laughed and then a firmliar noise caught our ears. Shrieks and screams. Kayla.

We ran over. The same as before, Kayla was lying and shaking like she was having a fit. I prayed Nick didn't have to bite her again.

"Kayla wake up!" I yelled shaking her shoulders. To my relife she opened her eyes. Her sweat and tears made her hair stick to her face.

"Jamie,....... is ...... Jamie..." Kayla started but every time she tried to talk she cried and started shaking again.

"Kayla," Nick said camily. She looked at him and leapt into my arms. I knew she was terrified. "what's wrong with Jamie?"

"She is hurt and bleeding, she is crawling and beginning to morph." Kayla cried out and looked at the moon.

As soon as the words left Kayla's Mouth i swear I could have died. This was the second time that this had happened. Maybe it wasn't nightmares maybe it was visions.

As I thought about Jamie being hurt my eyes filled with tears and before I could stop them they were pouring down my face betraying me..

I hated crying. After Kayla finally went back to sleep, I looked at Nick. I knew what he was going to say. I told you so! Once again he spoke first.

"We have to find her." he said and there was a cracking in his voice. I honestly wouldn't have blame him if he was ready to start crying.

" I know we will." I promised " I promise we will find her Nick," he turned and looked at me and looked at me and I was slightly shocked to see massive tears in his eyes. Nick had always been the strongest one from us all but there he was with tears pouring down his face. I wrapped my arms around him. "I promise" I said again and I ment it.

The next morning we all decided to go. There would be a good chance that we would find Jamie soon enough and get back without managing to draw to much attention to ourselves.

Hopefully. I tried to think positive.

When we finally took off and started walking through the west part of the forest no one said a word. I felt sick.

Nick had hold of Kayla and Liam stood beside me and Roxy at my other side.

We walked right on through until finally we got to a main road. On each side there was a sidewalk and it seemed to streach on forever.

"Come on guys" I said and we crossed the road safely but Liam stayed on the side next to the entrance to the forest. He wouldn't move. He was looking at the ground hands clenched, his Wings hidden under his sweatshirt.

"Come on Liam" I called out buy he still refused to move. "Liam" I called again. Still nothing.

Roxy pulled at my arm and I bent down to her level and then she gently whispered in my ear: " He is worried and scared and he is thinking about your mom and dad."

I was shocked. Not at Roxy, I was pretty much used to the whole mind reading thing. I was shocked at Liam. "Mom and Dad?? Gosh I better go talk to him then" I said and I crossed the road again. Nick and the gang looking at me and waited.

"Liam what's the matter?" I asked

"I have a bad gutt feeling about all of this!" he said softly." im scared incase I lose any more people." he sighed.

I looked at him. My kid brother who was 10 years old was talking as if he was 30. He was mature for his age, but that just made me sad. A mature 10 year old? There was so much that he had missed out on. So much that he didn't do like learn how to ride a bike or his first soccor practice.

"Why are you thinking about mom and dad?" I asked and put my arm around him. He moved away from me as if I was on fire.

"Mom and dad... its hard to explain" he confessed.

"Go on just say it"

"Mom and dad loved us, at one point we had a normal life, we had a home and now we don't have any of that. I'm terrified to the pit of my stomach that I lose you guys..... your all I have left."

"Liam im not going any where we're gonna go get Jamie and then everything is gonna be okay." I put out my hand.

He took it and looked at me.

"I promise."

We walked over to where Nick and the girls were waiting for us. Nick looked at me and I gave him a reasuring nod.

A police car suddenly appeared and the siren was blarring. We all jumped. The car suddenly stopped and a tall, bearded man got out and looked at us.

I was shaking. Nick spoke and he was holding Roxy and Kayla's hands.

"Can we help you sir?" he said it camly and he was trying to sound casual.

"I haven't seen you kids before, are you travellers?" said the man and I looked at his nametag it said "MARK"

I cut in.

"We are visiting relatives; we are from out of town." I said it and looked at Nick; he looked as though he was going to bite the man. I tried to stay calm.

"Okay then, well just is careful. You never know what can happen out here."

"We will try and remember that," said Liam and he gripped my hand tighter. I gripped his hand reasuringly.

With that, "Mark" got back in his car and slowly drove away but I could see him looking at us in his mirror.

"Jack-ass" shouted Kayla and everyone burst out laughing.

"Hey you watch your mouth," laughed Nick.

"But Nick you were thinking it" laughed Roxy.

We all set of again, then I realised... my wings were still showing!

"Nick!" I said and when he turned round his face fell.

"Oh No! Do you think he noticed?"

"He did notice but he didn't want to ask," said Roxy

"God dammit" I cursed and I snapped my Wings shut and put my hooded sweatshirt over them.

"Don't worry about it" said Nick. "We will all just have to be more careful from now on."

We all continued you walk until we came to a sign that said…

WELCOME TO---------------HELL!

The word had all been scored out will res spray-paint and someone had written the word hell.

"I hear Hell is lovely this time of year..." I giggled at my terrible joke. There was a knot in my stomach.

We all walked and we ended up at a building called Library.

Okay J where are you?

CHAPTER 4 ANNA

We all looked around us. How were we going to find Jamie was beyond me! I mean this city was huge!

I hadn't really thought this through... where would we even start to look for her? We did not know anyone here! What were we going to do?

"Don't panic Tyler," said Kayla "We'll be okay as long as we stick together."

I gave her a smile but I still panicked.

We continued to walk until we came to a deserted playground that was surrounded by tree. We all went and sat on a round about and rested.

"Where do you think she is?" asked Roxy she had been quiet all day.

"I don't have a clue!" I confessed. "This city is huge... she could be anywhere."

"She is hurt... maybe she is at the hospital?" suggested Nick

"Maybe but what if she ..." my voice trailed off. I did not want to finish what I was going to say. I wanted to and had to stay positive.

"I honestly don't know where else she could be... we don't even know where we are!" said Liam looking around.

A sudden rustle in the trees made us all jump. Nick and I both jumped to our feet. I was getting ready to grab a few kids; Nick can jump high so all kids would have been out of harms way.

The rustling got louder and my jaw tightened. FInally a girl appeared she looked terrible. She looked worse than death! Her long blonde hair Order of Words (consider revising). He skin was pale and she had cuts and bruises all over her body. Her jeans were soaked in blood.

She was dragging here self towards us. Her leg looked like there had been chunks taken out of it. She opened her mouth and screamed in more pain.

"HELP ME PLEASE…," she screamed." PLEASE im Begging YOU! HELP ME!"

Nick went forward and picked her up. She winched as Nick held onto her. I watched as he was trying not to touch her leg wound.

He lay her down in front of the kids and me. I ripped her jeans where all the blood seemed to be coming from.

I was shocked and horrified to see large teeth marks in her pale skin. Large parts of her leg were missing and all the flesh was peeling off.

I looked at Nick. His eyes were wide. I wrapped a sweatshirt around her leg and Kayla and Roxy handed her a bottle of water.

"I'll be back in a minute...," said Nick and before I could say anything he was gone,

"What happened to you?" I asked helping her to sit up properly against the roundabout.

"I was...attacked... trying to protect... Kathryn... they took her... she breathed heavily.

"Attacked by what?" I asked looking at her shredded leg. I Could think of only one thing that could do that to you and since you cant, find great white sharks in the middle of a forest... it could only be one thing.

I then noticed Nick. He was up a tall tree looking north. What was he doing?

"I can't.... I have to…" before the girl could finish her sentence she fell sideways lying on the grass.

"Is she dead?" asked Liam.

"No she is exhausted... she has been through hell...." said Roxy... I figured that she has read this girls mind.

Nick suddenly appeared he was wide eyed and I could tell by his face that he was worried.

"What's the matter?" I asked and that knotted feeling in my stomach returned in my stomach once again.

Nick remained silent and still. HE started at me blankly...

"Nick I'm scared will you please just tell me PLEASE!"

"The pack are heading north with a girl..."

"A girl? Do you think its Jamie?" I asked looking at the sleeping girl

"I don't know. Point is that they are hear, they might be after Jamie." He said flatly.

I was angry.... I wanted to ill someone.

Jamie was still missing.

The packs were back.

In addition, we now have to find out some answers from this... randomer.

The girl suddenly opened her eyes again and she looked at us. She put her hand to her head.

"What happened?" she asked

"You crashed out…," said Liam sitting down beside her.

"We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions?" asked Nick looking at her but always keeping his distance.

"Okay... go ahead," said the girl she sounded worried and unsure.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Anna"

"How old are you?"

"18"

"What happened to you? Also who is this Kathryn you are talking about?" asked Kayla going straight to the point.

"Kathryn is my sister. WelWell Twin Sister. We are travellers. We were passing through... when... a pack of wolves ambushed us!

The leader was large and black and he had control over all the other wolves. " She took another deep breath; I could see that she was trying to hold back tears.

"They took Kathryn, I put up a fight when…" her voice trailed off…

"They bit you didn't they…?" asked Roxy

"Yeah I tried to get Kathryn but there were too many."

Nick and I looked at each other. I was having one of my "bad gut feelings" and I really did not like this one.

"Why did they take your sister?" asked Liam

"She is a prophet... well she can almost always be right with her predictions..." answered Anna

My mouth flew open. She was not normal I knew it!

"So do you have any... talents or secrets that u can tell me? I feel a little silly now." Anna asked because you don't even know Me,

"Erm, well... my name is Tyler," I said. "I'm 17 years old and this is my little brother Liam," I said putting my arm round Liam's shoulder.

"We're half bird half human."

"I'm Roxy… im 7 and I can read minds," added Roxy.

"Im Kayla I can move things with my mind and I have dreams with what actually happens. Oh and im 8" giggled Kayla

Anna looked at Nick.

"And you are...?"

Nick Sighed and said.

"Im Nick, im 18 and im a vampire."

Anna looked at us all as if she could not believe what she was hearing.

Then she spoke.

"So me and my sister are not the only ones?" she sounded somewhat happy.

"Nope" I said, "We're all just a big freaky family." I laughed.

"So what powers do you have then?" asked Roxy and Kayla at the same time as each other.

"I'm...a… I am a shape shifter," she said finally, she never once looked away from Nick.

We all looked at her.

"What the hell is a shape shifter?" asked Liam

"When I have enough energy ill show you," promised Anne but not one did she take her eyes from Nick.

I do not know why but it rather annoyed me the way she was looking at Nick. I did not trust her and I did not trust the look she had one her face either.

Nick and I exchanged looks.

I was having one of my gut feelings and I really did not like this one… not one bit.

Roxy looked at me and nodded. So im guessing that she thought the same.

"Where are we going to spend the night?" asked Kayla sitting beside Nick.

"Erm.... I haven't thought that far yet…" I admitted.

"You can all stay at my sister and its ehm... well our house." Said Anna.

I opened my mouth ready to protest since we did not even know this girl when Nick said:

"Oh my god Anna your a life saver!"

I stared at him in shock. Honestly, I could have slapped him.

"It's only a few blocks away," said Anna trying to get up even though it was obvious that she could not. Nick made the biggest fuss!

He insisted on caring her telling her not to put strain on her leg. SHe giggled but she did not complain.

Therefore, Nick gathered her up in his arms and smiled one of his rare Nick Smiles. He then started walking to where Anna was directing him.

"Yeah don't worry Nick I have everything!" I said sarcastically.

"Good!" he said flatly.

When we all finally got to Annals "apartment", we were all exhausted. Nick was still fussing all over Annas legs' and thanking here repeatedly.

It made me feel physically sick the way he was being with her! Anyways the "apartment" was HUGE! Eight Bedrooms a large Kitchen and sitting room and 2 bathrooms.

Kayla pulled me down to her level.

"This place is massive for only two people!" she said

She had a point. This place was huge for only two people... so what was with all the space?

CHAPTER 5 - JEALOUSY

After all the kids had been in a bath. They were sent to bed. Kayla and Roxy shared a bed and a room.

Liam and I were sharing a room that had two separate beds.

Nick did sleep but if he did, he would have probably wanted to sleep in Anna's room.

I hated the way he was with her! All sweet and innocent, making a massive fuss over her as if she was the queen.

Not that I was not thankful for Anna, I was but we barley know her that well and we are living with her.

I walked down the all way and I checked on all the kids. Kayla and Roxy were sound asleep.

It warmed my Heart to see them sleep with smiles on there faces, I went into the bedroom I was sharing with Liam and he was lying on his stomach with his Wings out stretched.

I went back into the sitting room and Nick and Anna were deep in conversation but stopped when I came into the room.

"Are the kids okay?" asked Nick

"There fine" I said and sat on an armchair- I sank into it for the first time in ages I felt calm and relaxed.

"Well im off to bed. You two help yourself to food or if you want a shower or anything." Said Anna and she attempted to get up even though it was obvious that she could not.

Nick carried her to bed. Once again, that sickening feeling returned to my stomach. Since when was Nick so caring and a total moron? Argh...

I got up and looked at the view from Anna's massive window. On the mantelpiece, there were photos. I looked at them. There was one of Anna and her sister I knew straight away because

They looked the exact it! Another was of a man and a woman.

Nick came through the door at that point,

"The kids are all still asleep." He said as he sat on the chair that was opposite mine. I sat back down.

I yawned and did not know what to say to Nick all of a sudden so I finally managed to say:

"That's good."

"Tyler is you okay? You've been acting warred all afternoon."

"Yeah "I lied why wouldn't I be?"

"That's what I'm asking you. Is there anything you need to tell me?"

Why did he always have to know when something was the matter?

"Nope nothing at all." I said looking at him blankly.

"Come on Tyler save all this arguing and just tell me! What's the matter?" he sounded persistent this time. I did not know what to tell him I did not know what to say.

"Nothing. Everything is fine Jeez Nick what's with the 411?" I said extremely irritated.

"You've always been an amazingly bad liar!" Laughed Nick.

I felt my cheeks flood red. I really hated him sometimes. I did not know how to tell him that I did not get a goof feeling from Anna.

"Well.... I'm, worried!" I admitted.

"Worried... worried about what?"

"Arm... well I don't get a good feeling from Anna." as soon as the words left my mouth I would have given anything to get them back. Anything so I did not have to see the look on Nicks face!

"What do you mean you don't get a goof feeling from Anna?" he demanded.

"Well what can I say I don't get a good feeling from Anna? How else do you want me to put it Nick?"

"Oh my god Tyler could you be anymore of a twisted baby?"

"Shut up Nick!" I was getting angry now but there was no way I was backing down!

"Tyler… Anna has been really good to us and helped us alot and if it wasn't for her god knows where we would be!" He yelled, "I mean you didn't even have a plan!"

"Oh right and im guessing you had a back up plan incase then yeah!" I yelled back.

"Oh come off it!"

Nick was getting agitated but I was not giving up no way not this time!

"WELL... I did tell you and the kids not to come with me!"

"Yeah well maybe you shouldn't have been so careless in the first place and then we wouldn't be here!"

"Don't you dare shove Jamie back in my face?" I yelled unable to control myself

Nick did not say anything he just sat there with an emotionless face. I was so angry. I was hurt. How could he use Jamie against me? So I snapped!

"Well you know what Nick you and your new perfect girlfriend Anna can take all the kids and go and play happy families.

You and Anna go and get Jamie and then you can look after all the kids!"

"Girlfriend?" he said is as id he was puzzled.

"Yeah well count me out you jerk!" I stood up and walked towards the door. Nick followed me almost automatically. I opened the door and said: " I'll close it we can't have Anna getting her feet cold!"

I closed the door, snapped open my Wings, and took to the sky. I did not really know where I was going so I just flew to a tree that was not that far from Anna's house. I sat on the tallest branch, sat with my head in my hands, and tired to focus.

I felt guilty ofcource I mean I had started an argument with Nick for no reason and I left him feeling like a twat.

Argh. What was the matter with me? Therefore, Nick made a fuss over her. So he might like her and maybe she liked him back... why should I care?

It is not as if he was my boyfriend, it is not as if I loved him or anything so why was I being so weird.

A sudden movement caught my eye and I held my breath.

"Tyler?" came a Voice and I recognised it almost instantly.

Nick.

"Nick is that you?" I asked just as I was just about to peer down he shot up the side of me. I keep forgetting he was a good climber.

"Boo!" he laughed.

"Hey" I said quietly to ashamed to look at his face.

"Tyler... you're so jealous!" He grinned and sat on the branch beside me.

"Jealous of what and anyways im not talking to you!"

"I don't blame you I mean most people find me charming," he laughed.

"What are you talking about?" I warn sure what he was getting at.

"Tyler… you love me!" he chuckled" That's why you don't like Anna!"

I was shocked I mean shocked!

"I don't love you jack ass! I just do not like Anna. Im just trusting my gut."

"Yeah okay what ever helps you sleep at night."

"Nick shut up and doesn't flatter you!"

"Okay so what would you say if I said I was going to ask Anna out?"

"Id says... good luck but I hope she turns you down!"

"And that is because?" Nick thought he had me there so I said:

"Coz id love to see that smirk grin wiped from your face!" I laughed.

"Oh you're so sweet" he laughed.

Then he leaned towards me and closed his eyes. He was going to kiss me! I started to mob backwards then I breathed in his scent.

Without realising what I was doing, I leaned in. Suddenly the branch we were on snapped and we fell to the ground with a CRASH!

It did not hurt so the two of us but out laughing. I was not sure if I was laughing because I was trying to hide the awkwardness of it all. I mean WE NEARLY Kissed!

"What the hell was that?" I asked using my elbow to prop me up so I could look at him.

"What was what?" he asked looking at me sitting up.

"The kiss? What was that?"

"Just checking your reflexes!" he said." You leaned in to you know!"

"My reflexes are fine... and I was trying to get away from you!" I lied.

I was lying! I had leaned in but to be fair I did not know what I was doing!

"So you don't love me or even a little bit?" he asked smugly.

"Nope... looks like Anna's getting you all to herself." I said and got to my feet.

"Well that's fine," he said softly. "Anna can have me then"

"Well I've got to go and stretch my Wings before I go to bed," I said

"Yeah im going to go and check on the kids." said Nick and he grabbed me and hugged me tight. "Thanks Tyler for being so understandable about all this"

"That's Fine just don't check my reflexes again," I laughed breaking free.

I leaped into the air, swooped, circled, and sat on the roof of the library.

A million thoughts were buzzing through my head. I felt like I was spinning. What just happened?

Nick and I nearly kissed! We nearly kissed! Were not allowed to do that! We were like brother and sister!

Nevertheless, the more I thought about it I realized. Im jealous of Anna for a reason.

Jealousy is A Terrible Thing!

CHAPTER 6 - Confusion

When I got back to Anna's house, Kayla was sitting in a chair with Nick. I did not need to ask, I knew... another dream!

"What did you see tonight?" I asked bending down to Kayla.

"Jamie will be back in a few days. The pack will give her back. They have hurt her to much as it is. She is being stubborn and not begging for her life. They want to make a trade: Jamie for someone but I didn't see who!"

"Okay right well over my dead body! I'm not trading they will just have to give J back and that's that!" I said angrily.

"Tyler we're gonna need a plan don't you think?" said Nick and he lifted Kyle up as if she was a baby and he carried her back to bed.

My mind was doing overtime! Trade? Over my dead body! Ill kills every one of them if I have to. They are not having any of the kids.

If worst came to the worse... id figure something out.... I always did.

I could picture J blood everywhere broken bones. Her screams' would be deafening but she would still not give in. That is my girl! She will be back soon enough and then everything will be back to normal!

Except ... nothing will be normal for us will it? Nothing ever goes right for us! This family will always be in danger! Im not giving up though. That mangy mutt can think again if he thinks im giving him another kid! iF I have to ill fight... but I do not intend to fight and lose a kid in the process.

Just then, Nick came through the door. I looked at him. He looked puzzled.

"What's the matter?" I asked, "Don't tell me Anna said no already!"

"NO I haven't asked her yet! No but from what Kayla said something isn't adding up!" he said safely and sat down.

"What add up?"

"How do the packs know we're here?"

Nick has a point no one knew we were hear! Kayla said in her vision the pack gave Jamie back! Wanted a trade! I thought this and hot shivers up my spine and all over my Wings.

"I wonder how long we have until we get her back." I finally said glancing at Nick who was looking out the window.

"3 days." he said it so quietly I wondered how id managed to hear him.

"How do you know?"

"I asked Kayla questions before you came in."

"What else did she say?"

"At sun down at the house" Nick quoted.

I looked down at the floor I was having another gut feeling. Something was not right I just did not know what. I was thinking how unfair it was that here were all were. Safe and in a warm house.

In addition, Jamie was god knows where.

"Don't worry about her she get her stubbornness from you?" laughed Nick.

"Yeah I know," I agreed suddenly realizing just how tired I was. I yawned. "Time for bed."

"Want me to carry you?"

"No you better save all your strength for your girlfriend."

"She isn't my girlfriend... yet"

I stood up and walked to the door. "Good night you vain vampire" I laughed and I closed the door behind me.

When I got to the top of the stairs Roxy was there sitting with her head against the wall.

"Hey Roxy why are you not asleep?" I asked

"I couldn't sleep and anyways I can't stop thinking... there us something that just isn't right!"

"What do you mean?" I asked sitting beside her.

"Well I read Nicks mind and he was thinking about how to ask Anna out," she said quietly.

The words sent shivers up my spine.

"So then I was listing to Anna and alls he was thinking was. "Not long know?"" she said looking at me,

"I don't have a good feeling about her and I know you don't either so I know im not wrong!"

"Don't worry Roxy everything will be okay," I promised getting to my feet again and walking Roxy to her bedroom door. "Ill see you in the morning sweety." is aid and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Tyler." said Roxy and she went into her bedroom.

I went into the room I was sharing with Liam and lay on the bed and I started to think.

I am not the only one that was not sure about Anna. Worse, I was starting to think about Nick. A part of me did not want him to ask Anna. In addition, I was not sure about Anna.

She did not give me a good vibe at all! I hated a horrible feeling that was always in the pit of my stomach. I was so confused. I think that is maybe I had feelings fro Nick.

I think maybe its just jealousy. I hoped. Coz I do not think im ment to be having these feelings.

Everything is just so confusing and I just want something to make scense for a change.

Is that so much to ask?

PART 2!

Jamie

HER STORY SO FAR! 

Chapter 7- My Story

I was in pain. My ribs were killing me and my head was spinning. MMy arms and legs were covered in cuts and bruises. I was not giving in.

Oh how I wished id stayed with Tyler and the gang. I would have learned to control myself and not kill anyone; I knew Tyler would have been there with me

Through it, all but somehow id ended up here.

Id been touchier for about a week now, I was not giving in I was not going to beg for my life.

They could take it but there was no way I was going to beg for my life.

They had another thing coming if they thought I was going to give up.

The pack I thought would have killed me by now but their goal is to touchier me and watch the suffering and pain in my eyes.

So here, I am in this cold damp boarded prison. Im chained against the wall while im still human but as soon as the moon rises and I change,

They let me down and after I have changed, they tie me to the ground and once again, I have to go through the pain and suffering.

I do not cry when they are with me I cry when im alone.

I missed the gang-my family- dreadfully. I did not know where they were or what they were doing.

All I know is that if I do not get out of here soon I was going to die.

I jumped. Leo the large silver wolf was peering at me. His eyes grey and his claws were sharp.

I knew what was next... more pain and touchier and the same questions.

Leo came towards me and morphed, I closed my eyes, and waited when I opened them he was a human again.

"Jamie are you going to fight?" he spat at me and the words hit me like acid.

"Never!" I said in a weak tiny voice and I hung my head searching for breath.

"Fine! Have it your way!" Leo bellowed. He yelled so loudly that the walls shook.

He then took out what looked like a leather strap. I closed my eyes... here it comes.

He smacked the leather strap hard over my back. I managed to hold in a scream and I bit my lip to stop myself from crying.

"Changed your mind?" he laughed as if it was a sick joke and he lowered the strap.

"I'll never agree to it!"

A grunt and another three sharp hard blows from the strap followed.

I felt my back burn and wet warm stuff roll down my back.... BLOOD!

"Had enough?" he asked.

"GO AHEAD Kill ME! I DON'T CARE im NOT Going TO Fight AND im NOT Going TO HELP YOU HURT MY Family!" I screamed

He looked at me and then bent down into my face.

"I don't think your little family will appreciate that!" he laughed.

I spat in his face and he struck me across the face.

"It's your funeral unless you stop being stubborn and cooperate!"

"Im not changing my mind!" I hissed.

Five more blows from the strap this time to my stomach and finally I let out a scream of agony.

My skin burned and my T-shirt was sheared, I could feel my warm blood dripping down my back. Torched was finished for now. Leo untied me and I fell to a heap on the floor.

"2 days and you'll have 1 chance!" Leo said before leaving me alone and locking the door. I could here him walking down the corridor.

I knew that I would die in this place soon if I did not think of a plan and quick. My family was in danger and there was no way for me to save them!

My stepfather will appear at any moment. He comes down every day to ask me to reason with them but I will not!

I refuse too! I was not about to give in and beg for my life. I was staying strong for the sake of my family.

I looked down at my stomach; I had massive marks all over my body. I was bleeding. I was not crying but I was in agony.

Once again I heard the door unlock and my stepfather - James - walked through the door and closed it behind him.

He looked at me at tutted.

"Hmm... still being stubborn?" he asked me. "Or have you changed your mind?"

"NEVER!" I screamed. I was angry and agitated whenever he was near me! I hated his black guts and one day he would pay for what he'd done!"

"Jamie my aim is not to hurt you but to turn you into a fine young werewolf."

"Not to hurt me yeah right!"

"Well you have to learn and cooperate!"

"No. Why the hell would I help you hurt my family?"

"With or without your help the vampire is going to die anyway!"

"Say another thing about him and I swear ill rip out your thought." I said finally getting the courage to get to my feet.

"Oh a threat that's rich. Let me guess I've not to hurt the hurt the prophets either?"

I knew that one of the prophets was a girl called Kathryn that the pack had brought here not that long after me, but who was the other one?

I stared at him confused.

"The eight year old..." he laughed.

"Kayla?" I asked and nodded." You leave her alone! Tyler will not let you near her!"

"Oh yes and I have plans for the two winged ones and the other little girl. The vampire I think shall be the funniest when you destroy him.

"Kill embraces there is 100% no way that im going to let you hurt my family!" I said and my thought burned.

"Oh yes you will because if you don't then you will be here forever!" he smirked.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked my legs felt like jelly and I could barley stand.

"Because you ran away the first time and it didn't occur to you that I was the only family you had left!"

"No James. You are the reason I did not have any family left. You killed my father and my mother the supposed love of your life."

"Your father was just like you; - to stubborn to fight for his life. Your mother gave in rather quickly. I had to promise her something though.

I had to swear that I would not kill you. She begged my pleaded with me. Her screams still ring in my ears at night AND yes she was the love of my life."

"She didn't love you! She was still in love with my father but stayed with you through fear!" I spat these words at him. Suddenly I got a sharp pain in my stomach.

James did not like what I had just said. He kicked me! I went hurling across the room and smacked into a wall. I felt my ribs crack. I yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU!" roared James. "She did love me! she didn't live in Ferrier!" he screamed at me." I'd never hurt her!"

"No." I said getting onto my knees. "Only kill her."

James darted forward, grabbed me by the hair, and pulled me backwards. The pain in my stomach was getting worse.

"You'll pay for that one!" he said and then he looked at the moon. "You're about to morph!" he laughed because he knew how much I hated it.

The pain that had started in my stomach was now running up my back and into my neck. It was starting.

"I'll leave you to morph and then after you change Kathryn will be put back in with you!" said James and then he left me and I was lying on the floor.

The pain was unbearable, I fell toy my knees and tried to breath but then it happened. The sound of my skin splitting made me scream. My jaw clenched.

The pain was killing me!

Finally, my black fur came through and I felt my wolfed like fangs pull through and my eyes were wide. I looked down. 10 claws instead of toes and 10 claws where my nails had been. I had managed to surefire another night. I was now a werewolf. I let out a deafening howl and looked at the sky. I said a prayer inside my head:

"PLEASE GOD- if YOU CAN HEAR ME! DON'T LET THE Family GET HURT PLEASE OH PLEASE!"

Leo came back with his leather strap. He tied my arms and legs down. I was lying on my front and I waited. Five sharp blows off my back.

I gripped my claws into the ground. Another five lashes and I was finished.

"Changed your mind?" he asked.

"No!" I breathed.

"Fine!" said Leo and he stood on my tail. I let out a shriek of pain.

Suddenly I morphed and I was human again. I looked at my hands; I had marks from where id dug my claws into the ground.

The door opened and once more a large brown wolf with a rope in its mouth.

I looked past him to see Kathryn. Her hands tied together with the rope that was in the wolf's mouth.

Leo went over, grabbed Kathryn, and pulled her over towards me. I looked at her; I was shocked to see her covered in cuts and bruises.

What had they been doing to her?

Leo threw her over beside me before leaving and barring the door. Leaving us alone.

Katherine remained on the floor and I managed to drag myself over towards her.

"Kathryn what happened?" I asked sitting her up. I did it slowly and carefully because I did not know what the matter with her was.

She breathed heavily and then she looked at me.

"THERE AFTER YOUR Family!"

I sighed.... "I know."

CHAPTER 8 THE TRUTH

A look of horror appeared on Kathryn's face. "You don't know everything!"

She stared to tell me about how she had been having visions and lying to the pack about them.

"Anna is my sister but you cannot trust her!" she said. "She is up to something to do with…" her voice trailed off.

"Something to do with...?" I reputed

"The vampire... Nick is it?"

"Yeah Nick is correct, what is Anna wanting with Nick?"

"Jamie listen to me, the whole family is in danger, and James has a plan for you. He is thinking something sick and twisted.

There will be A GREAT SADNESS AND two DEATHS. 3 Will BE Fine AND 3 Will BE Fine AND SOMEONE NEW."

"Two deaths?" is aid and I felt sick. "Please tell me where the hell I come into all this?"

"Jamie… beg for your life. You are going to end up dead if you stay in here. Say you'll fight!"

"NO no way never!" I yelled. "You still haven't answered my other question. Where do I come into all this?"

"You the one that causes one of the deaths. You save someone's life and help to try and prevent the sadness."

"ME? Cause two deaths? I cannot I would not… I mean I don't have it in me to kill anyone... unless... im a …"

"...werewolf." Kathryn said finishing my sentence.

Tears formed in my eyes. Maybe after all my warring.... I had been right all along. Maybe I hurt Nick!

Two deaths?"

"Don't panic... there giving you back in two days... for a trade. You for the little girl that has visions?"

"Kayla?"

Kathryn nodded.

"Tyler will never allow it. I don't think Nick would either!"

Kaythrn then let out a scream and fell onto her front. I pulled her onto her back to see that here eyes were very white.

She was having a vision.

I moved away from her. AFret about 5 minutes she sat up her eyes back to green.

"It's ALL Lies!"

"What is?"

"There not giving you back... they are going to fight with the family... testing you!"

My head was spinning.

"I thought they wanted a trade... Kayla for me?"

Suddenly the door opened once again and James and Leo came into this boarded prison and looked at us.

My blood ran cold. Kathryn gripped my hand and squashed it tightly.

"Have you changed your mind yet?" James asked me

"No,"

"Have you changed your mind yet Kathryn?"

"No... I told you I haven't seen anything!" she managed to stammer out. She was shaking so I squashed her hand tight.

"Jamie, fight or be punished."

"Punish me... there is nothing more you can do to me."

Leo stepped forward and then everything went black. The last thing I remember was a sharp pain going through every bone in my body.

I hear a dealing scream. I Could not move. I was in pain. I could not open my eyes. I was dreaming. I was with the family. Tyler and I were sitting on the grass; it was a beautiful sunny day.

Kayla and Roxy were doing each other's hair and Liam and Nick were playing succor. We were all in the forest. I was home. I hearted a frantic voice calling my name.

I still could not open my eyes. I suddenly came crashing back into reality. I was lying in a heap on the floor. I could not move I felt something wet on my face.

I opened my mouth to let out a scream but nothing would come out. I could taste blood in my mouth.

"Jamie!" came the voice again" Jamie can you hear me?!"

I opened my eyes.

I looked up to see Kathryn leaning over me. She had tears in her eyes. I looked down and I saw tat my leg was broken and my ribs were killing me.

The blood that was on my face was coming from a large cut that was on my forehead.

Finally, I was able to let out a scream. I'd never felt pain like this before in my life!"

"Jamie its okay!" Said Kathryn holding me close. SUDDENLY I got that all to familiar pain in my stomach. The pain that goes from my stomach all the way up to my neck.

I was about to morph. This was the last time I would change at a certain time after this one I could change whenever I wanted to.

"Kathryn please get away from here… run!" I pleaded gripping my stomach.

"What? Jamie what's going on?"

"Kathryn go now... im changing... get out of her!"

"NO!"

"Kathryn go now!"

It was too late after that. The pain burned my skin and finally my black fur feel through, 20 claws, my fangs fell through and once again, and I let out a dealing howl,

Kathryn covered her ears. I looked at her. She did not look scared or anxious. She just kept looking at me.

"Amazing...," she breathed and she starched out her hand as if she was going to pet me.

I backed away. I did not know if I could control myself and I really did not want to hurt her.

"Jamie… your still you." she said softly and I growled- I did not mean to.

"Jamie I know you don't want to hurt me, think about your family and try to relax." she said and she stood up.

I did. I thought about the dream id been having where we had all been home. In the forest.

I felt something stoke the fur on my head. It felt nice ad I did not mind it. It was Kathryn.

"See I told you were no monster," she laughed. "You'll always be you."

CHAPTER 9- IZZY

I was amazed. I had managed to overcome everything I was terrified about. I was a werewolf and I didn't kill Kathryn.

As far as I was concerted- being a werewolf was not half bad.

Tyler was right- as usual.

I had one more day before I would see my family. One more day and everything would make scense. ONo more days and there will be two deaths and sadness-

In addition, I will have saved someone's life.

I was thinking. I was alone. They had taken Kathryn to see if she would have any more visions. The door opened once again.

Leo through in a girl and closed the door.

She stood up and shouted-"Jackass!"

"Erma… are you okay?" I asked.

"Oh yeah im fine." she said and then she turned around. She had short brown hair and blue eyes. THe same as Nicks- sky blue.

"My name is IZZY," she said. She sat down beside me.

"Im Jamie" I said. "Why are you here?"

"Those stupid overgrown dogs want me to fight a pack of their kind to see how I do. To see if I surefire." she said and then she looked at me.

Then she took a deep breath. "Your a werewolf rant you!" spat and she threw herself away from me.

"Yup… well im a werewolf that wants to kill all the other werewolves." I laughed out of nerves.

"Oh well then that's okay- so you won't kill me then?"

"Unless you give me a reason to... then no I won't"

Her blue eyes were Shinning.

"You're a vampire."

"Yup."

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked.

"Not unless you give me a reason to," she laughed.

After we talked for a while, I went to sleep. I had my Dream again.

I would see my family tomorrow.

I hoped.

PART 3

TYLER AND THE Family.

CHAPTER 10- Nick THE Vain Vampire.

woke early on the day of Jamies 'return'.

I want downstairs to find Nick and Anna- Kissing-.

I felt like someone had just smacked me over the head with a metal bar. Nick Finally saw me and all the kissing stopped.

"Morning." he said his arms around Anna.

"Morning." I said softly. I was still in shock from what id just witnessed.

"Hey Tyler… sorry you had to see that there." Anna giggled.

"Don't worry about it Anna." I said and my jaw tightened.

I hated how much this seemed to bother me because it should not.

I wailed into the Kitchen, got a drink of water, and sipped it slowly.

I was thinking about the day that lay ahead. I had been thinking alot about the 'trade' thing that Kayla had been talking about.

If worse came to worse I knew what I was going to do.

I looked at the clock that was hanging up in the corner.

It said 8.30- 8 hours until sun down.

Liam came into the Kitchen just then and said:

"Tell those two to get a room I don't want to see that first thing in the morning."

I laughed.

"Don't give Nick any ideas." I took this time to look at my baby brother who had taken another growth spurt.

I could remember a time where he was only at my legs and now he was at my shoulders.

"Want to go for a fly later?" I asked, "I've got to talk to you."

"Sure just let me hat ready first."

Nick came through the Kitchen door and purred to cups of pineapple juice and then he looked at me.

"What's up?" he asked looking at me as if I had 3 heads and 30 eyes. Obviously, I could not tell him what was actually the matter with me so I just shrugged and said: "Nothing."

Nick shrugged and went back into the sitting room. I wanted to tell him about the feelings I thought I had for him.

I wanted to ask him to check my reflexes just one more time.

Finally, I realized I hated Anna and I trust her for a reason. I was scared incase Nick got hurt and it was killing me.

Liam walked through the back through the door and said… "Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah… sorry Liam I was away in a dream yeah lets go."

I walked back into the living-room and said:" I and Liam are going for a fly… watch Roxy and Kayla we won't be gone long."

I incise know if he could hear me or not but I knew the girls would be fine on there own anyway.

Liam and I took to the sky. We went to the library roof. There was something I had to try and tell him.

"Liam did you know that Kayla had visions?"

"_oh my gosh I had no I dea._" he said and I could scence the sarscaim I didn't need to ask I already know. Roxy.

"Roxy what a big mouth!" I laughed. "Well Kaya had a vision that the pack are going ot bring Jamie back today at sun down. The only thing is they want a trade."

Liams face fell!

"I knew I was going to lose someone! I just knew it! Who is it that were going to lose? Roxy? Nick? Kayla? Oh god its me isn't it they want me.." he ranted.

"We are not losing anyone! Don't worry Liam everything is going to be fine I promise." He nodded but he looked at me blankily. "Liam I need you to promise me something." I said holding back tears.

"What?"

"Stay strong and no matter what happens never give up. Make sure Nick and the girls are okay and please prtoect him. Don't get into any trouble okay." I said and the tears where forming in my eyes. "do you promise me that Liam?"

"Yes I promise but it says like your saying goodbye?!" he said sounding scared and suddenly frightened.

"No Liam.. This isn't goodbye."

"Tyler what is it your actually trying to tell me?" Liam asked. He know that I was hiding something.

"never mind but please remember what I told you okay?"

"I will."

We made our way back to the apartment and I finally knew what I was going to do. If they wanted a trade, they could have me I would take Jamies place. She'd be free that way. I would write the gang their own individual letters and tell them to wait at the house then id go alone and meet James myself and he could take me.

My midn was madr up nothing was going to change it. I just wanted what was best for my family even if that ment saying goodbye. Nick had Anna and I knew Kayla, Roxy and Liam also Jamie would be fine with him after I was gone. I looked at the small silver clock that was in my bedroom. I had four hours until the pack would arrive. There was just one more thinmg I had to do,

Say Goodbye.

Chapter 11- My goodbyes.

I was in the bedroom I was sharing with my brother. I was looking out the window watching the kids playing with each other. Liam and the girls playing tag and Anna was sitting with Nick.

I couldn't say goodbye to their faces it would be to hard. I didn't think I had it in me to do that also then they would know what my plan was and try and stop me but my mind was made up. A single teardrop rolled down my face and I wiped it away and sat down at the desk that was in this room. I decided to write them all their own letter. I don't Kayla's first;

_Dear Kayla,_

_I need you to be brave for me sweeite. I need you to keep Liam out of trouble for me. I need you to be strong and not cry. You''ll always be my angel. And I want you to know im so prould of you and I will always love you. _

_I love you Tyler xxx_

I sealed it in a envoliope. It was all too much and I began to cry. I didn't want to say goodbyes but I didn't have a choice this was the only way I could save my family.

Roxy was next on my list.

_Dear Roxy._

_Im so sorry for everything that's happened to us all. Im sorry that I lfet but please try and understand that this was the only way. Im not doing this to hurt anyone im doing this to help you all. I love you so mich my darling angel Kepp out of trouble. _

_I love you Tyler. Xxx_

It was getting harder. I hated this I was in tears and in a short period of time I would be leaving my family. I hoped they would all understand that I was doing this to protect them not to hurt them. I had 3 more letters tro write and my hands where shaking as I wrote the next name;

_Dear Liam,_

_Please be brave and remember your promise. I know that Nick will look after you and the girls. You will be okay I swear it. I know by now my promises don't mean anything to you as I promised id never leave you, but I need you to undertsand that this is the only way I can save you all . Id never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to any one of you. NO matterr what happens to me, you;ll always be my baby brother and ill always be your big sister. I know mum and dad would have been so prould of you… because I am._

_I love you_

_Tyler xxxx_

Liams letter was killing me! He was my baby brother and he thought that he didn't have any family left! And then I go and leave him! Im positive that he would ve fine with nick and the girls. I had two more letters.

I was still crying snf I had two more letters to write. This had to be one fo he hardest things I had ever done in my life. I scribbled down the next name.

_Dear Jamie_

_If your reading this then my your free from James. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine! I always am. I need you to be staong anfd look after the family for me im counting on you._

_J im so sorry for what happened to you and I wish I could have stopped you from being in so much pain im truly sorry and I wish I could take it all back but I caont. I love you. To death and when you where not her with us I felt like there was a part of me missing and I hated ever moment of it. Watch over the family and please try not get in to anymore trouble._

_I love you.. Tyler xx_

After I put Jamies letter in the envelope I had one more letter to write, this one id left to lasst was because I knew how hard it was going to be having to write it. My hands where shakcinh and then I began to write.

_Dear Nick,_

_Well this is deffenetly one of the hardest things ive ever had to do in my intire life. Please understand that im not doing this to hurt you im trying to protect you all. If anything was to happen to them I didn't know if I would have been able to forgive myself._

_Im sorry if ive left you all heartbroken. This was just something I had to do. Now that Jamies back I need you to make sure that she is never un anymore pain or danger. She has been through enough and I don't want her to hurt anymore._

_I know the family will be fine with you I have no worries. Im sorry about everything that happened in the fast few weeks. Im happy that you have Anna even though u don't show it. I have a small confession to make, the other night I lied when I said that I didn't have feelings for you the truth is that I love you Nick. I don't know idf you feel or felt anything for me but pleae dotn come after the pack because you beed tyo look after the family even though its hard for you please TRY and stay out of trouble._

_Ill always love you no matter what_

I love you with all my heart

Tyler xxxx

That one letter was the hardest one. I'd realized only to late how I actually felt about Nick. I looked at the clock. 6.20pm. It was time.

I put the letters in the living room and on the coffee table and looked around the rooom.

For the last time

Chapter 12- Imposter.

I manages to calm myself down before I walked outside to see my family for one last time I was going to tell them not to wait for me that I was going to get Jamie alone. I would tell Nick it will be safer for the family this way. After Jamie is back it will be to late when Nick realises what ive done.

I stepped outside and looked at the sky- nearly sun down.

"It's time." said Nick coming over towards me

"I know." I said, I was shaking. "I'll go down myself and get her its going to be to dangerous for the kids."

Nick didn't like this idea one bit.

"No way Tyler! Sticking together remember?"

I looked at him with pleading eyes but before I could argue Anna said - "Lets all go."

"No Anna its too dangerous for everyone ill go alone." I began but then she said:

"Kaythrn might be there."

"NO! everyone is staying here."

"Tyler don't argue." she said softly.

I had to agree but it didn't change a thinkg I was the one that was going to be traded in order for Jamies safety. Kyale showed us where she'd seen the trade. It was a grassy area iver the other side of the bloack of apparetments and it had forrset all behind it.

"This is where I saw everything happen." she said quietly.

Roxy gave her a hug and said: "Kayla everything is going to be fine."

I looked at Nick he was on red alrert looking at the tress. Anna herself was being pretty anxious she almost looked nervous. Roxy still had her arms around Kayla. She lifted her head up suddentl and looked at Anna and then she looked at me with a worried look on her face. I didn't haver time to ask her what was the matter, The pack had arrived and where sitting in front of us.

Six large wolves. A large grayish one. A tanned one with a crazied look in its eye. Two white ones twins I guessed and a large silver wolf. Then there was a larger wolf that was bigger than all the rest he was huge and black with white.

"Get ready." I said and my jaw locked.

The large wolf came forward and in mid run he transformed into a man. He had black eyes, It was James. He looked at Kayla.

"Don't even think about it dog." Nick said standing in front of Kayla and Roxy who where frozen in fear and still sitting on the ground.

"Now now vampire, that's enough.." Laughed James and he beckoned Anna forward. She didn't hesitate she walked forward her 'broken leg' were fine.

I looked at Roxy, I guess this is what she'd been trying to tell me. Anna was one of them. Nick was staring at her in shock. I didn't think he was upset I think he was more angry.

Anna laughed when she saw his expression and look at him.

"Sorry Nick I don't think thing would have worked between us."

"You evil little tramp!" he spat "You lied to me."

"Aww so sorry Nick I didn't love you or like you I just wanted to get my hands on your pathetic little family."

I snapped.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! WHER'S JAMIE?" I yelled.

James clicked his fingers and the tannded wolf ran into the forest and returned with a skinny girl.

The girl was infont of James was on her knees. She was pale and skinny. Her boned looked as though they could support her weight, Her hands where tied together with rope and the other half of the rope was in James mouth. The girl looked like death.

Worse…. Its was Jamie.

"As promised" said James yanking on the rope making Jamie jerk forwards violently.

"Stop it! Your hurting her!" I screamed.

"Okay so lets trade" said James. "Kayla for Jamie."

"No!!" Yelled Roxy.

"No way James your not having anymore kids. Just let her go!" Nick growled.

"Not gonna happen leach!" spat Anna

"James," I said. "Yopu leave my family out of this. Give Jamie back and take me intead.. Ill go in her place."

Nick looked at me. I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"OH Nick!" said I didn't trust her tone." The other night Tyler lied to you."

"What are you talking about Anna?" aksed Nick looking at her.

Before I could say anything Anna leaped forward and grabbed me.

"Tyler you tell him." she was still holding onto me digging her nails into my neck and scalp.

"No!" I said and she dug her nails in deeper and I let out a scream of pain.

"Please… don't hurt her!" ame Jamies weak voice. And she looked at Anna with pleading eyes.

"TELL HIM!"

"FINE FINE OKAY!" I said giving in. "Nick… I love you." I yelled looking at him and finaly Anna let me go.

Nick was looking at me in shock.

"Tramp!" Anna muttered.

I lost it. I kicked her in the chest and she hit the floor. I looked at James.

"Do we have a deal or not?"

"Yes." said James and clicked again and one ood the white wolves grabbed me and pulled me away from the family.

"Jamie is free to go" Said James and the large silver wolf untied her and she dragged herself towards Nick and the kids.

"Let Tyler go." Nixck said. "You want me dead so bad then take me. Just please let her go,"

"No. Nick you have to prtoect the family." I pleaded and the wolf's grip got tighter.

A tree branch went flying past us and landed on Anna who was still trying to get up from when I'd kicked her. She let out a scream. We all looked at Kayla/ She was staring at James and me- her face blank- she moved the branch. "Take me.. Its me that u wanted let Tyler go." she said.

"You know what im getting pretty sick of this ill just take you all!" laughed James "Jamie looks like you will be fighting after all.

The last thing I remember was a pain in my left wing and my head, I was knocked out. I was dreaming. I was lying ontop of deep blue water. The waves going over me gentaly. Then the waves began to get heavier and suddenly I began sinking, going doing seeing the light leaving me as I went down further and further,

I opened my eyes. I was lying on my back. I looked over and saw Kayla and Roxy and I could hear Liam talking to Jamie so where was Nick?

I sat up. We were in some sort of deserted warehouse. My legs where tied together and my wing was in agony.

"Tyler it's okay just try and not lean on your wings." said Jamie coming over to me.

"What happened? Where's Nick?"

"the pack brought us to this wearhouse when you where knocked out." she explained. "Your left wing is broken so be careful."

I winced in pain as I tried to move myself.

Liam Kayla and Roxy came over and sat beside me and hugged me tight. They were all reassuring me thate everything was going to be fine. It was like they where the ones that where to look after me.

"Where is Nick?" I asked again.

"He is… being taken care of for the time being" said Jamie.

My head spinned and my stomach turned. How did al this happen?

Kayla was looking at me. Roxy was looking at the door. Jamie was spreading out my feathers and lian was wrapping his sweatshirt into a ball and put it against a part of my head that was bleeding.

"What would I do without all of you to look after me?" I laughed trying to inlighten the moment.

"Probably end up just like Nick!" came a vioce and I turned to see Anna in front of us.

Chapter 15- The KissAnna was standing infont of me I started to get uneasy."I owe you one after all you did kick me in the chest." she said leaning over me.

" I swear if I wasn't in so much pain id rip your throught out." I said looking straight at her.

"Tyl;er I really loved your little letter to Nick." she laughed circling us. " "please undertsand im not doing this to hurt you " how pathetic " she moacked.

"Anna.. Back of or I swear…" I started.

"Or what? You'll fight me?" she said and she sounded hopeful.

"She cant fight shes hurt enough already." said Jamie getting to her feet.

"I don't care anyways besides Nick and James will have the best fight us werewolves have been dying to see for years. One which means thye vampire will be slaughtered." she laughed cruely.

My bloody went icy cold. I could just picture that fight.

Anna stood on my leg and I winced. She bend right down to my face. "sorry Tyler looks like lover boy is going to be dead by tomorrow, shame he was a good kisser." she taunted.

I tried to kick her off my leg but she was to stong. The kids had untied me but is till felt like I was tied up and stuck on the floor. Anna laughed releasing my leg and then she turned and walked away."Tyler are you okay?" asked Liam"Yeah Liam im fine I just don't know how we're going to get out of this one"

"Roxy and I could go and try and get help!" said Kayla and then she thought for a moment. "But there's no way to get out."its fine Kayla you three need to go and get some sleep anyways." I said playing with a strand of her hair.

Liam, Roxy and Kayla all curled up in the corner and went to sleep huddled together for warmth.

Jamie was sitting with me. The scars were al oer her but they seemed to be disappearing. She noticed me looking at them and said; "Werewolves heal quick."

"Still that doesn't change what you've been through."

"I know but I just kept thinking about the family and I was okay besides I got my stubborness from you remember."

I laughed. I didn't know how we were going to get out of this one.

"C'mon Tyler… whats the plan?" she asked sounding extremely hopeful."I wish I knew J I wish I knew." I answered.

"Well… what if we were to fight?" she said. "All of us against them?"

"NO WAY J its way to dangerous."

"Tyler if we don't get out of here we are all going to die. Think about the kids we have to gert out of here."

"Jamie if we fight what about Kayla and Roxy? They cant fight there just kids. Liams to sensitive to fight."

"What if it was you me and Nick against them all?"

Just as the words left Jamies mouth, Leo appeared and threw Nick towards us spat at him mentioning something about a leach and left dragging Jaimee away with him. They would bring her back after they had tourchered her for a while and then it was my turn.

Nck was lying on his stomach and then he spat blood out him out and sat up. His ips were cuts and he was missing a few teeth. His eyes and nose where purple and swollen and his nose was bleeding at a steady rate, he coughed and spat out more blood and then he looked at me.

"Hey" he wispeared wincing as he sat himself up to look at me.

"Hey" I said quietly. I was freaking out I was lying lifelessly on the floor.

"How is your wing?" he asked stroking my cheek. His cold fingers felt nice on my burning skin.

"The left one os broken but im okay." I said trying my best to relax." Are you okay?" I asked realizing this was a really stupid question by looking at him you could tell he wasn't alright.

"Ive been better." he laughed "How are you?"

"Ive been better." I smiled.

"im surprised you haven't said I told you so by now."

"I think you have had enough punishment for one day." I said and I stroked his face with my fingers trying not to hurt him.

"there was something I was woundering?" he asked

"Shoot."

"Where you telling the truth when you said you loved me?" he asked looking at me with icy eyes that glittered.

My heart was thumped through my wripped shirt. Id had enough, I wasn't sure if iw as getting out of here dead or alive. I had to say what I wanted to say now incase I never got another chance.

"Nick.. I love you." I said telling the truth.

I looked at him. He was looking at me and then he smiled. He put his hand in mine and the looked deep into my eyes one more time. He leaned forward and kissed me gentaly on the lips and the he pulled away and looked at me.

"your refliexes are rubbish" he laughed

"Im not really complaining" I said

The kiss had left me speahless, id been everything id ever wanted.

"so what was with the jealousy and lies?" he asked still holding onto my hand.

"I hates how you werw with her I hated how mich it all bothered me and then theat night you tried to test my reflexes I panied and then I started lying to you.. And my self-"

To shut me up he kissed me again only more firmer this time but it was still as pleasant as the first.

"I love you too." he said his head leaning on mine. "I always have always will."

"I love you , you vain vain vampire."

I looked at the kids they where all sound asleep I smiled. Despite the situation I was pretty happy.

"So how are you going to get out of this one?" nick asked using his free hanf to move hair away from my eyes.

"I don't know." I admitted. "Jamie wants us to fight."

"That's a possibility." he sighed.

"We'll call that plan B." I laughed.

Just then Leo appareled with Jaimee she fell about 2 inches away from us.

"Okay Tyler your turn." Leo laughed looking at me.

Chapter 14 A different kind of painLeo pulled me away from Nick forcing me to let go of his hand. I screamed in pain as he roughly grabbed my arm jerking me forwards causing my wing to move into an awkward position. Leo laughed and Nick jumped to his feet. "come closer and I'll rip her arm off." he threatened and he help me tighter gripping me harder. I screamed and looked at Nick. He was looking at me Helplessly. We both knew that Leo wouldn't think twice about braking my arm- he'd snap it like a toothpick. My screaming had woken the kids up."Nick its okay." I said. "I love you."I love you too was the last thing I heard before being dragged away,Leo coontinused to dragg me, we ended up at what looked like a torcher chamber. James was waiting for me."Tyler," he said in a innocent voice. "Hope Leo wasn't to rough with you there." I snorted and Leo let me go. From where his fingers had been he'd left massive hand makrs over my pale skin.

I looked behind James. Anna and a few other people I guessed where the pack in human form where standing waiting. "Okay Tyler. No pain or violence." said James. "Lets just talk."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart." I snarled.

Anna came and stood by James. "Try it!" she growled.

"Don't temp me!" I growled back.

"Tyler we will let you and your family go. All we want is the vampire dead, He is to much of a threat." said James softly.

"No way. He is part of my family."

"Tyler your not making this any easier on you or your family. Nick is all we want. You and your brother and the girls are free to go and we'll never bothar you again."

"NO!"

"Fine! Anna try and make her see scnece." said James standing back.

"Happy to." laughed Anna walking towards me Her eyes were shinning and very wide.

Leo held me so I couldn't run away or move. Anna punched me full force in the stomach. Warm blood exploded from my mouth. She punched me a second time and I hit the floor. I was in pain I was terrified. If Anna was going to kill me then she'd make it as painful as possible.

"Anna that's enough." said James suddenly.

"Leo take her back to the rest of her pathetic little family and bring me the vampire. Ill kill him myself."

"NOO!" I scremed as James pulled me though the emergency exit. He pulled until I could see Nick, MY left einf was killing me and my stomach was on fire. Leo through me onto the cold hard concrete floor beide Nick and Kayla. Nick moved me onto my side and then helped me sit up holding me for support.

"Don't you give up on me Tyler." said Roxy suddenly." Don't you dare!"

I wanted to tell her I was going to be okay but my insides where on fire and now I was finding it hard to breathe and my eyes where closing.

"Tyler please stay with me," Said Nick shaking my sholders. Nick lay me down gently. Kissed and forhead and said : get ready.

He looked at Leo. "Okay dog lets go." Leo laughed, he suddenly turning into a massiver silver wolf. He launched himself at Nick.

Nick was quick and doged him easily and jumped about 15 ft in the air. Holding his ribs as he did so. He landed infont of me. Once again Leo launched himself at Nick his teeth bared, Nick launched himself at Leo I closed my eyes I heard a lould banging noise and then a lould moan.

A lump grew in my throught. I was to scared to open my eyes. "Well don't Nick he's dead!" I heard Liam say. I opened my eyes to see Leo lying in a pool of his own blood. His neck snapped and his boddy shreaded large chunks of fur everywhere.

"Should have just done that the first time." said Nick wiping his mouth. He then came over to me and scooped me up into his arms. "Lets get out of here" he said making is way to the sign that's aid emergency exit and kicked a large whole in the door which was beig enough for all of us to escape through.

I was holding onto Nick, Kayla was on Jamies back and Liam had Roxy on his. This wasn't much of a plan but we where getting away from here so I ddint say anything. We were outside when we all smakeing into the pack who were all waiting for us,

James was the only one still in human form.5 large wolves sat in a staright line begind him. Waiting on the signal.

"Okay now its time for plan B" I said looking at Nick. He smiled and put me on my feel and said. "We're in this together." I nodded and looked at Liam.

"Liam take the girls and get as far away from ehre as you can. Don't come back until you know its safe." I said and I hugged them all.

Liam who already had Roxy on his back opicked up Kayla and took to the sky. Nick Jamie and I where looking at the five wolves.

Okay Anna your mine.

Chapter 15- The first Death.James looked at us. "okay last chance." he growled. "Jamie kill or be killed."come and get me !" she spat her hand sat her sides. She looked at James with burning eyes.

"Fine tell your mom and dad I said hi when u see then." He laughed.

"Go to hell!" yelled Jamie and she went on her knees and morphed into a magnificent werewolf with black fun and claws. She was ready to kill.

"Tyler this could have all been avoided easily." Sighed James." all that we wanted was Nick dead so I could protect my family." he looked at me "Surely you of all people would understand that."

I looked at him. He was so twisted. "You make me sick"

"Says you that's in love with a vampire. Oh well I guess if you want something done right.. Do it yourself.

James suddenly morphed and started running towards Nick. Nick jumped and got out of the way but I wasn't expecting what happened next. A large grey and white wolf grabbed hold of me. I screamed in frustration and pain as the wolf bit into my arm, its teeth ripping my skin and my bloody pouring out.

I fell to the ground to look up and see Anna. I knew that this wolf was Anna because it had a small scare above its left eye. I was lying on the ground Anna was leaning over me I put all my force into my legs and kicked her away from me using both my legs. I tried too stable myself as I got to my feet my arm on fire the blood was everywhere. Anna got up off the ground and was in her human form and her lips bleeding.

We looked at each other. She suddenly and towards me and kicked me full force in the chest I went flying back and landed on my back. Anna came forward and dragged me by my hair pulled me onto my knees.

"LOOK" she screamed. "WATCH THEM KILL YOUR PRECIOUS FAMILY." I looked in horror as I saw Jamie fighting off two tanned wolves. She was badly hurt I could tell straight away because through her black fur I could see the blood, Her back leg was snapped but she want giving up.

Then I looked at Nick. He was fighting James. He was covered in his own blood. He was full of cuts and bruises. His eyes more swollen now and he had large marks on his legs there so much blood. I let out a scream as I felt something dig into my side.

A claw. Anna had cut me open. Then she bend down and whispered into my ear: "At least you'll die together." and she pulled me into an awkward position. "you'll die and ill listen to your screams."

"Evil twisted cow!" I screamed trying to think about how I was going to get away from her. I felt about the ground with my hand until I could a reasonable sized rock. I put it in the palm of my hand and with all the strength I had left in me I smacked Anna hard in the face . She let out a roar of pain and let me go.

I hit the ground and then shakily got to my feet and moved away from her.

"You'll pay for that one!" she yelped "So will your family."

I don't know what happened at that moment but something inside me must have snapped. At that moment I knew I couldn't let her live I knew that if I did this war, this constant battle would never end. I ran forwards like a lunatic and grabbed Anna's hair. I pulled and twisted her onto the ground and stood on her neck just hard enough so that she could attempt and fight.

"go on Tyler. Go on Kill me." she taunted. "Go for it. I know you want to after all I was the one that kept you and your family here and let the pack get to you. Im the one that stole Nicks heart and im the one who gave Jaime over." she laughed blood pouring from her mouth. She wheezed a little breathing now becoming a problem.

I pressed harder with my foot and I was getting really angry but I didn't know if I had it in me to kill someone no matter what she'd done she was still a person. Could I really take someone else's' life? Did I have it in me? Did she deserve to die?

"TYLER IM THE REASON FOR ALL THIS!!" she laughed like it was a game.

I took my foot off her and looked at her. I let her take a breathe.

"YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE FAMILY THE TWO BRATS THAT TRY TO ACT SO INNOCENT. LIAM THE WISE AND SENSITIVE 10 YEAR OLD. THEN THERE IS NICK. WELL WHAT CAN I SAY, WASTE OF SPACE I THINK COVERS IT." she screamed at me.

"Don't push me Anna." I said gritting my teeth.

"I hope you and your family enjoy heaven." she spat.

"Go to hell!" I yelled and lost all control and pressed my foot hard on her neck and pressed with all my might. I pushed and watched Anna's face turn an amazing shade of red . I pushed harder and harder until finally I heard the deafening cracking noise and I could feel bones snapping under my trainer. Id killed her. She was gone. She lay there in a pool of her own blood. I took my foot off her neck. Turned out that I did have it in me and she did deserve to die. I had no sympathy and I felt no guilt.

Chapter 16- 2nd Death

I looked at my arm where Anna had bitten me the blood had stopped but the teeth marks where still there.

Jamie walked over to me she was in her human form. She had a look of pure horror on her face. She feel to the ground and cried. "I'm a monster! I've just slaughtered two werewolves." she sobbed.

I bend down and looked at her. "your not a monster Jamie. Your not doing anything wrong."

A sudden roar caught us off guard. I turned to see Nick lying on the ground trying to get to his feet. He was covered in blood- his own and James' I looked around. No more wolves.

"Jamie where are all the wolves?" I asked still on red alert looking around incase they where planning a surprise attack.

"Ran off." Jamie laughed. "they where scared."

Suddenly Nick yelled and I looked to see him holding onto James' powerful jaws- trying to prevent him from mauling him to death. Nick was shaking and lying on his back. He didn't look like he would be able to hold on much longer.

Before I could stop her Jamie took off running her black fur bursting and splitting threw her skin. She launched herself ay James knocking him to the ground. I ran to Nicks side.

He had his eyes closed and blood was coming from his back and ribs. I leaned over him and he grabbed my arm.

"Tyler, get Jamie ! " he breathed "She's going to get herself killed."

I turned, James was in human form. He was standing over Jamie. She was lying lifelessly on the ground. Everything she tried to get up she fell back down and landed with a bump.

I ran to her but before I got there James grabbed me and dragged me over to Nick.

"Nick last chance surrender or I'll kill her!" he said strongly.

"No leave her!" Nick begged. "your fight is with me" he pleaded. He used all the strength he had left in him to get to his knees.

"I mean it!" James yelled and pulled me again, I yelped in agony.

"FIGHT ME… KILL ME IF THAT WHAT'S YOU WANT JUST DON'T HURT HER!" Nick screamed.

James smiled cruelly and dug something sharp into my side. I didn't know what it was but when I was finally able to get over the shock of the sudden pain I was able to see that it was a small emerald knife. I fell to my knees.

"Now you have no reason to live anymore." James said looking at Nick. Nick was looking at me with a horrified expression.

"How low are you willing to go?" came Jamie's voice. I looked up she was dragging herself towards me. She was looking at James she didn't take her eyes from him for a minute.

"I thought you where dead?" said James sounding agitated.

"No im going to live and you the one that's going to hell! You're the one that's going to die and leave me and my family alone." she said. "you killed my family your now trying to take away my other family. We no more! Your not hurting anymore people! Your done!" she yelled and winced in pain.

Nick was at my side. He ripped the knife from my side. He then used his jumper as a bandage. The pain made my whole body feel numb and I shook in shock. I was looked at Jamie she was looking at James. Nick through the knife away and turned his back on James. He was looking deep into my eyes,.

"Hey, don't you even think about leaving me!" he said holding my hands "like you said, where in this together."

"Im not going anywhere." I laughed and then I suddenly took turn for the worse. I felt like I was falling, I started feeling tried but I was terrified top close my eyes incase I never opened them again.

Nick looked frantic as much as he tried to hide it. I took his hands and gripped them tight and then I said,

"If I die, I die happy."

"Don't say that! Your going to be fine… just hold on a bit longer." He pleaded with me kissing my hands.

I heard Jamies scream and suddenly her and James where fighting over the small emerald knife. James got it punched Jamie and she landed beside Nick..

James ran straight for us but Nick didn't move. Suddenly a scream. It was all over! Someone had died and someone had saved someone's life just like Kathryn had predicted.

I looked up and Jamie was lying on her back with the knife in her chest. James was sitting looking at her in shock like he couldn't believe what he'd just done. She had jumped in front of Nick.

She'd saved someone's life just like Kathryn said,

I screamed, "NO!" James got to his feet, morphed and let out a deafening howl and ran into the forest. His promise broken.

Chapter 17- Jamie

James had broken the promise that he had made Jamies mom. He'd promised that he never kill her. Jamie had jumped in front of the Nick and fulfilled the prophecy. Jamie was lying clutching her chest. She was pale and she was shaking all over. I was crying but trying my hardest not to alarm her more. Nick helped me to sit up more despite my pain I tried to scramble towards Jamie, her life hanging in the balance.

Liam Kayla and Roxy suddenly reappeared. We were all around Jamie. Liam had kept his promise and kept the girl out of danger during the fight.

"You owe me one." Jamie said slowly looking at Nick and then she smiled.

"I know I do. Why did you jump in front of me?" Nick asked still holding onto me but looking at Jamie.

"All of you are my family. I wasn't going to let them hurt you besides, James' guilt will be eating him alive. He broke his promise, cause he loved my mom and he's broke the last thing he could ever promise her he'll be so ashamed he will any luck will kill himself." she said these words slowly.

"Hopefully. " I said. "Don't worry J your going to be fine… we'll…" I didn't finish my sentence because Jamie looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Tyler I don't think there is much of a hope for me." She said her voice going quieter. Wincing in pain and clutching her chest.

"J don't give up! Don't day that your going to live!" I said and suddenly I could feel more tears developing in my eyes.

"No Tyler. This is my time. Don't worry I want it to be like this. If I die today at least I've managed to make my parents proud." she coughed bloody dripping from her mouth.

"J, your parent are so proud of you." Said Nick holing her hand with his spare hand.

"Good," said Jamie. "I love you all so much and im happy that I was apart of this family. You better not forget me" she said.

"We love you too." I said leaning my head on Nicks Chest.

Jamie smiled one more time and then she closed her eyes. She didn't move she just lay there. Nick laid down her hand down gently. He took a deep breathe and then he said in a tiny voice; "she's gone."

I cried and buried my head deeper into Nicks blood stained shirt and cried like I had never cried before.

Kayla Roxy and Liam where also in tears and hugging one and other.

Jamie was dead. She had died a hero, I looked at her she was dressed in black from head to toe. My angel.

The angel in black. I kissed her forehead forgetting my own pain.

"Im so proud of you." and I brushed the hair from her face. She looked peaceful. Her torture was over. She was now in a better place with more pain or hurt. She would be missed.

Jaimee the Angel in Black

1994-2008

6 years later

Chapter 18- What happened next?

After Jamie died, we buried her body and made a memorial for her. At the place where she'd made her peace. Trying to get used to the fact that she was no longer with us was hard to accept at first. Now its been 6 years and the family are still together. Me and Nick are finally a couple. I didn't think anyone could love him more than I do. After everything we'd been though it was obvious that we were ment to be together.

After Jamie died, we went back to the house. With Anna dead no one needed it. Kathryn and Izzy managed to escape and they lived with us to in this massive home. I was sitting on the chair in me and Nick's bedroom, looking out the window. I was thinking about Jamie. She had always been the stronger one of us all.

There wasn't a day that went by where I didn't think about her in all of the past 6 years.

Not a lot had changed in the 6 years to be honest. Kayla- who was now 14 years old- still had her visions and moved things with her mind and now she is a lot better at controlling them now. Liam is 16 and he is still as sensitive as he'll ever be. Roxy is 13, she's learned to run extra fast. She's still as stubborn as me and she reminded me of Jamie. Nick was still a vain vampire. He tells me every day how much he loved me and how much I mean to him. He's a lot more protective of me now.

"Hey" came a voice and I looked to see Nick standing in the doorway..

"Oh hey" I said quietly looking at him and then back out the widow.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Coming and sitting on our bed.

"Nothing. Just thinking." I said and turned to look at him.

"yeah I miss her too." he said sadly.

"how did you know that's what I was thinking about?"

"Its 6 years today that she died."

I got off the chair and sat beside him. He put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head gently. There was something I really needed to tell nick but I couldn't find the words to tell him.

"I love you" was the next thing to come from my mouth. I looked at him.

"I love you too Tyler." he said looking at me. "Where did that come from?" he looked at me blankly.

I sat carefully trying to not get in a panic. I had to tell him and find the right words.

"Would you ever leave me?" I asked breathing slowly.

"No Tyler. Will you please tell me what's going on?" he said sounding alarmed.

"Promise me you'll never leave me." I said my eyes locking with his icy eyes.

"I swear for as long as I live I'll never leave you. Now will you please tell me what's going on"

"Nick.. Im…pregnant." I said looking at him. "we're having a baby." I waited for his reaction

He looked at me and smiled. "Pregnant?" he laughed "im going to be a dad!" he was so happy.

I felt relived. Yea. I was going to be a Momma.

Nick held me close and whispered. "Jamie" in my ear and I smiled.

OUR BABY.

To be continued……..


End file.
